1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a truck seat adapter and more particularly to a truck seat adapter which enables a truck seat to be moved rearwardly from the factory installed position to provide additional leg room for the driver of the truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional truck seat includes a seat base which is fixedly secured to the floor of the driver's cab or compartment by four bolts which extend downwardly from the seat base through the floor of the driver's compartment. The seat portion of the truck seat is slidably moved forwardly or rearwardly on the seat base. However, the seat portion is limited in its rearward movement by the seat base being secured in a fixed position to the floor of the driver's compartment. In many cases, the driver does not have sufficient leg room even if the seat is in its rearwardmost position with respect to the seat base.